Where are you, dad?
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Sequel to I Dream Till You Get Here. Yuki is the daughter of Ichigo and Kish. Also the leader of the Mew Mews. Can she bring peace with the aliens while waiting for her dad to return? REVIEWWW
1. Chapter 1

**MewHaruko: HERE IT IS! The sequel to 'I Dream Till You Get Here'! Wasn't long, huh? :3 See you at the bottom!**

**DON'T READ WITHOUT READING THE FIRST :P**

_Slam!_

A very angry girl, named Yuki;age 16, threw a book into her soon-to-be stepdad's face. Her long green hair went almost to her ankles, her hair was tied into two pigtails with red ribbons. Her ears were slightly pointed but covered by her hair. Her eyes were the color of dark pink. She wore her highschool winter uniform, which was blue and white. Her face showed pure anger at what has happened the past couple minutes.

I think you deserve a flashback!

_Ichigo felt tan arms wrap around her waist. She tensed up, afraid. Her breathing quickned. The man, Masaya, turned her around and got onto his knee. He spoke in a cheerful voice and took Ichigo's hand._

_"Oh, Ichigo...will you do me the honor of marrying me?" _**(A\N I think that sounds right...? -grunt-)**

_"No..Masaya, no. I'm not going to ruin my life to marry you. You forced me into this. I don't want this...I don't want..__you__."_

_His grip tightned on her hand, making her squeal in pain. He stood up in a swift motion and raised his hand back as if he was to slap her. Ichigo closed her eyes and waited for the hit but it never came. All she heard was a Slam! _

End :3

Masaya threw a knife at the teen girl. She dodged it swiftly and opened a teleportation hole, stepping through and re-appearing behind the tree-hugger. She wrapped her arm on his neck, putting him in a choke hold. He reached his hand up and grabbed her arms, tugging at it but it wouldn't budge it just got tighter and tighter. The girls voice rang out, "_Don't you dare lay a finger on my mother you pathetic tree-hugger. If I ever see you touch her again I'll see to it that you have a nice welcome in hell, bastard._" She let go and he collasped to the floor, catching his breath. Ichigo was at his side in a flash. Ichigo laid a hand on Masabaka's back.

Yuki made a _hmph_ noise and turned away from the scene to walk upstairs. She walked up to the pink door, with the name in black letters _Neko_, and knocked on it before opening. Yuki stepping inside and saw the younger girl throwing the covers off herself. "I'M UP, I'M UP!" Neko was the child of Ichigo and Masaya. She had brown hair with pink streaks that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown. She was only 13.

Yuki smiled a bit and said, "If you don't take a shower within 5 minutes then you'll be late. So, you're late. See you later, Neko-san. Oh, and don't forget we have work to do, double-shifts. Seems like Shirogane-san is being alittle hard on us for our horrible battle last time."

Yes, they were part of the new Mew Mews. In fact, Yuki was the leader. Yuki had panda DNA. Neko had cat and rabbit DNA. There was other Mew Mews. The children of Mint and Ryou, Natsuki, DNA of the eagle. The child of Lettuce and Ryou(Ryou was with her before Mint and had a girl.), Sara, DNA of the fox. Also the child of Zakuro and Pai, Moki, DNA of the wolf.

Yuki sat just outside of her highschool, reading a book and listening to her music. She also was involved in a band so most of the time she was listening to music.

She was listening to 'What the Hell' so she felt like she could do anything she wanted. But she had to go to her job at Cafe Mew Mew. She sighed and stood up. She looked behind her, she felt like someone was following her. _The enemy..?_ Yuki sighed. _Having a stalker isn't fun..._

As soon as she turned around she felt arms snake around her waist from behind. A growl slipped from her throat as she was turned around to meet the captor, a smirk played on his face.

"Hello, Hiroaki. Something you need?", She glared at the boy. He had dark blue hair and big long elf-like ears. His hair reached the bottom of his chin and was pulled into two pigtails at the sides of his face. His eyes were a golden amber color. He wore the same thing that her father always wore, in the pictures, except the bandages on his arm and legs were blue.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight. I actually have some news for you..." Yuki had a past with this boy before the whole fight over mew aqua. He came down from his planet to send messages about her father on the mission. Her father was still unaware of Yuki but still sent messages through the boy to Ichigo. Hiroaki always practiced his fighting and soon taught Yuki how he fought, noticing she was half alien and the daughter of Kisshu. He soon developed a crush on her. But after that he was sent another mission, to obtain the Mew Aqua and kill the humans who possessed it. That didn't bother Hiroaki, he hated humans. But then a team called Tokyo Mew Mew showed up, after one battle they transformed back to there regular bodies and he saw Yuki was there leader. They will always be best friends more than enemies.

Yuki gasped, "W-Well! Tell ME! Is it good news? What happened? What did daddy say? Is daddy coming home?"

Hiroaki chuckled at her sillyness. "Oh, Yuki-chan...he told me not to tell if he was coming back or not. Plus, the message is for the human, not you. Now, act like a proper 16-year old alien and teleport me to your house."

Yuki growled, "Why don't you teleport? I would have to grab you to teleport and if I could grab you anywhere it'll be your neck."

"OoooOoooh! Touchy!" He pulled her closer to his chest and teleported.

Her surroundings changed from the school to her house. The pink walls of the kitchen filled her sight.

Yuki gasped. Her mom was on the floor coughing up blood. Yuki quickly got out of Hiroaki's arms and dashed beside her mother. "M-MOM! Are you okay?"

Ichigo looked up at her daughter and smiled, as if nothing had happened. "Oh yes, hunny, I'm perfectly f- HAGHH!" Ichigo harshly coughed up more blood. "-ine..."

Ichigo smiled weakly and looked at Hiroaki. "Oh, nice to see you Hiroaki! We missed you!" Her smile faded as she passes out in Yuki's arms. "MOM!"

Hiroaki laughed, "Foolish human! Hah!"

Yuki growled at him as she made a teleportation hole. "It's NOT funny Hiroaki! If she dies, I HAVE NOTHING! Leave me ALONE! Don't follow me! I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID LAUGH!" Yuki swiftly jumped into the hole with her mom, tears streaming out of her dark pink eyes.

"Yuki-chan..."

**MewHaruko: Wow...I have lots of fanfiction ideas! :3**

**Mint: Then, finish them.**

**MewHaruko: What the hell? I PUSHED YOU OFF A BRIDGE ALONG WITH MASAYA! IT SAID SO IN MY LETTUCE AND PAI STORY!**

**Ichigo: -screams- ZOMBIE!**

**MewHaruko: Read and REVEIW! I have to get at least 5 reviews then I'll update my next chapter. MWAHAHAHA! 83**


	2. Chapter 2

**MewHaruko: YAY an update! **

**Aoyama: Hiya!**

**MewHaruko: What the hell...? Where's Kisshu?**

**Aoyama: He isn't here for the story! So it's just me! Yay! We'll be together till the end!**

**MewHaruko: WHAT? NO! THIS SUCKS! DAMN IT!**

**Aoyama: MewHaruko doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters, if she did she would make a special appearence and burn Aoyama Masaya with a flamethrower. Wait...what?**

**MewHaruko: -glare- **

**Aoyama: -hugs a tree- READ AND REVIEW! **

Yuki sat in the floor of the basement in Cafe Mew Mew. She fell asleep, watching her mother all night.

Ryou walked in and looked at the girl then walked out. He came back with a pink blanket and laid it over Yuki's sleeping form. He smiled, walking out of the room and over to his computers.

**Yuki's dream**

Ichigo, Yuki's mother, walked down the path covered in roses. Yuki watched with hate. _'Damn it...this shouldn't be happening! My mom deserves so much more...She deserves my father.'_

Ichigo reached the end of the path and stood beside Masaya, while the wedding music stopped. "Ichigo, you're bueatiful. Aren't you excited? We'll finally be married.."

Ichigo looked down, "Uh...ok."

The priest began talking. He finally got to the part of the 'I do's'.

"Aoyama Masaya, do you take Ichigo Momomiya to be your lovely wife?"

"I do..." Aoyama smiled at Ichigo but Ichigo still had her head down.

"Ichigo Momomiya, do you take Aoyama Masaya as your fag-face husband?"

"I...I..I d-"

**End of dream**

"Enhhh..." Yuki felt someone holding her and lips on her cheek. "PYAAAAaaAAA! G-GET. OFF. OF. ME!" She struggled in the grip and failed to get out. She opened her eyes. "HIROAKI! You baka, Stop kissing my cheek!"

She looked at his face where his usual smirk lay. "What if I don't wanna?"

Yuki scoffed, "Then I'll kill you, litterly."

He let go of her and Yuki scrambled to get up. She sat on the bed next to the bed where her mom was sleeping. "What do you want, Hiroaki?"

"I wanted to tell Yuki-chan something!" He floated into the air and crossed his legs. Yuki made a 'pfft' sound and turned her head away. Hiroaki smirked, disappeared and reapeared in front of Yuki, to close for comfort. Yuki backed up but ended up falling on her back to the bed. Hiroaki jumped on top of her and grabbed her chin, lips inches away from hers. "Get off! If you kiss me, i swear-" Yuki hissed but was interupted by Hiroaki."Enough with the threats, Yuki-chan. You know you want me..." She was about to protest but the door opened. Sara, Lettuce's child, was standing there wideeyed. She had blonde hair that was in braids like her mom. She was 11 years old. "Yuki-oneechan!"

"Get help!", Yuki yelped. Sara ran out. Yuki could hear the screams of help. Yuki looked Hiroaki in the eyes, which were tinted with hunger and lust. Yuki blushed when Hiroaki licked her closed lips. Yuki pushed on his chest but Hiroaki grabbed her wrist with one hand and raised them above her head. He bent his head down to kiss, lick, and suck her neck. Yuki couldn't help but moan. "Ahhh...Hiroaki...s-stop it..ahh"

"What if I don't wanna?" He smiled against her neck. She didn't reply. With his free hand he tugged on her skirt. She gasped and stuttered, "N-no! Damn it! What's taking them so long! H-HELP M-ME! I-I'M D-DOWN HERE! DAMN IT!"

Hiroaki growled, "Don't fight me! Let me have my way!" Yuki's blush deepned, "N-No! Get off of me, you baka hentai!" Hiroaki kissed her cheek, lovingly. "No..You're mine. I won't let that pathetic human have you."

"Wha-? Who a-are you talking about?"

"You're bosses son! That's who I'm talking about! I saw him kiss you!"

Oh, did Yuki forget to mention! Ryou and Mint also had a son! He was in all of Yuki's classes. His name is Jake Shirogane. Him and Yuki were good friends but then Jake started getting flirty.

"AHH! That was just an innocent kiss!" She struggled more in his strong grip.

"You never let me kiss you..." He frowned.

"Because you're an alien!", Yuki screamed.

Hiroaki growled, "SO ARE YOU! DON'T FORGET THAT! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN BUT YOU STILL PROTECT THEM! IF YOU JUST JOIN US THEN I WON'T BE SO HARSH TO YOU!"

He slammed his lips on hers. Yuki gasped and his tounge shot into her mouth. Yuki moaned and her eyes fluttered closed. She stopped struggling and Hiroaki let go of her wrist and rested his hands on her hips. Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Y-Yuki-chan...?" Yuki gasped and pushed Hiroaki into the air. "M-Mom! Y-You're awake!"

Yuki jumped off the bed and landed perfectly beside her mom's bed. Ichigo was smirking, weakly. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.."

Yuki's face went red. "N-No no no no no no! I-It's not like that! NYAAAAA!"

Ichigo clapsed her hands and giggled, "You just said 'nya'! Just like I did when I was young! How cuteee! Kawaiiiiiii!" Hiroaki chuckled, floating above Yuki, crossing his legs.

Yuki gasped when she just remembered something. The news.."Hiroaki-sama! AH~! I mean, Hiroaki-kun! NO, I mean, Hiroaki-baka!"

Hiroaki smirked, "What?"

"Y-You said you had news about dad!"

Hiroaki looked at Ichigo, "Soon." Yuki looked at him, confused, "Wha-What? What does that mean?"

"He just sent this paper. All it says is soon.." Hiroaki handed Ichigo a slip of paper. Ichigo had tears threatening to spill. "W-Well he better come before the wedding or I'll be forced to marry Masaya.."

Yuki shreiked, "W-WHAT?" Ichigo frowned. "He threatened to kill Neko if I didn't marry him and he gave me this drink...I-I thought it was tea but next thing I knew, I was coughing up blood."

"That _bastard_!"

Hiroaki smiled. "Miss Ichigo, do you mind me staying the night?"

Ichigo thought about it then smiled, "I don't mind but you'll have to sleep in Yuki's room, though..."

"MOM~!", Yuki squealed and almost died with embarressment when Hiroaki glomped her. "H-Hiroaki-bakaaaa! Baka Baka Baka!"

"YAY! I get to sleep with cutie!" "You're not sleeping with me! You're sleeping on the ground!"

Hiroaki suddenly dissapeared and the door opened. Ryou rushed through. "Yuki! Are you okay? Sara told me to come because there was an alien!"

Yuki fist-pumped. "I kicked his ass!", she lied.

Ichigo and Ryou sweat-dropped.

**MewHaruko: I'm in the mood to make a Yuki and Hiroaki lemon...**

**Yuki: WHAT? I'M 16!**

**MewHaruko: So am I...we're different...I like lemon and you, you don't.**

**Hiroaki: YESSSS! SCORE!**

**Aoyama: Hey buddies!**

**MewHaruko: -sweatdrop- Go hug a tree.**

**Aoyama: Why? I'd rather hug you...**

**MewHaruko: GOD DAMN YOU BASTARRRRRD! -put on Flame Alchemist gloves- TIME FOR TORTURE! HIROAKI! HELP ME!**

**Hiroaki: Ai Ai!**

**MewHaruko: -snap- -snap- I'LL ELIMINATE YOU FROM THIS WORLD! -snap- -snap- -snap- -SNAP- RAWWWRRR!**

**Yuki: HOLY SH*T! That's messed up! Yuki out! REVIEW! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruko: Sorry if I haven't updated my other stories. Alot of...things...have been on my mind. -sigh- I'm seriously think of suicide. Anyway, here's the next chapter...**

Ahh. A peaceful night. Feeling the wind blow across your face is so comforting.

Yuki closed her eyes and stood in front of the tree in her back yard, feeling the wind brush across her face. Even in this peaceful state, her thoughts weren't so peaceful.. '_I can't believe mom would let Hiroaki sleep in my room. This is going to be the worst night ever. He might try to k-kiss me again...AH! Get that out of your head, baka. Why would you even dare think about the enemy kissing you..with his soft lips...AH NOT AGAIN! BAD YUKI! BAD!_' With all the wind, she didn't notice the slight blow of air from a teleportation hole. But what she did notice were two pale arms grabbing her waist from behind. She immediatley started struggling.

"Nya!", Yuki called out as she pushed on the arms. "Shhhh. Calm down, love. It's not like I'm going to hurt you..."

Immediatley, noticing who it was she growled, "Yeah right! We fight all the time! Remember, you're my enemy! Dumbshit!"

One of his hand came up to tap her nose, "Ah, Ah, Ah. Cursing doesn't suit a cute girl like you." His hand came down, sliding down her face with his fingertips. His hand rested lightly on her neck. She froze in his arms.

"Now that we're out here...how 'bout we have some fun. Hm?"

Yuki, coming back to reality, turned around in his arms to face him. "Have some...fun? Like what?" He didn't answer with words, but he sure did answer with his lips. He kissed her full on the lips. Yuki's mind became clouded and fuzzy as she opened her mouth slighty, begging for more. Her hands slid from his well-toned chest, up to rest on his shoulders as his tounge shot into her mouth, exploring as much as he could. Hiroaki grabbed her wrist with one hand and pushed her back into the tree, pinning her arms above her head. Yuki moaned.

Her mind came back when she felt a hand slip into her skirt. Her eyes flashed open and she turned her head breaking the kiss. "G-Get off of me, you pervert!"

"What if I don't want to? I'm having fun...", Hiroaki grinned as she struggled. Yuki gasped then moaned from what he was doing to her. "Ahh...H-Hiroakii...p-please. S-Stop it.."

"No.", he said jokingly. Suddenly a wooden arrow shot him in the arm. He let go of Yuki and she fell to the ground, due to the weakness in her knees. Hiroaki grabbed the arrow and snapped the end off. He looked up at a girl with long blue hair and huge eagle wings. She yelled, "Don't you dare touch my friend like that, you perverted alien! I, slash that, WE will NEVER forgive what you had done tonight."

Hiroaki grunted and glanced back at Yuki, "What a pain. Your friend ruined our date. ...and just when it started to get fun...rats." then he disapeared.

Natsuki dropped down beside Yuki and picked her up. "Are you okay, Yuki-san? He didn't...like...rape you did he..?" Yuki didn't look at the Eagle-mew she just replied bluntly, "Thanks for helping me but can you just take me inside, please?"

Natsuki didn't really want to leave her like that, "B-But what if he comes back..?"

"I'll defend myself. It'll be fine, trust me. I was distracted last time. I'm the leader of the Mew Mews, nothing gets past me..." Yuki forced a fake smile.

An hour later, Natsuki left, making sure everyhting was okay. Yuki fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her dreams were rather...some would say, ew.

**Continued in the next chapter, "THE DATE"**


	4. The date?

The next morning, Yuki woke up sweating. "Damn.", She cursed under her breath. "Baka alien."

"That's hurtful."

Yuki jumped out of her bed and looked around in a fighting stance. "Where are you, Hiroaki?"

"Behind you!"

Yuki turned around but he wasn't there. "I'm not in the mood for your so called _fun_, Baka!"

She felt a tounge trace her ear. "EEEEE-YAAAA! GET AWAY!" She jumped away and fell onto her bed. She quickly turned her head but saw he wasn't there, "Damn rapist. Never thought it would have turned out like this a couple years ago." She heard a ringing noise. "My phone..." She ran downstairs and picked up the phone. Masaya came in the room and crossed his arms, staring at Yuki. "Hello?"

"Ah, Yuki-chan! How are you this morning?" Jake said.

Yuki twisted the cord in her finger and bit her lip, "I'm fine, Jake. You?"

"Absolutely great! So, um...I was just wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Uh..would you like to go to the Zoo with me at 10?"

Yuki's heart skipped a beat. "Um. Yeah! Sure! I'd love too! See you at 10! Bye!"

She hung up the phone and looked at Masaya through the corner of her eye, "Is there a problem?"

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

She turned towards him, "Then spit it out!"

"Where's your mother?"

"It doesn't matter." He came closer.

"So she ran off, leaving you and your sister alone? What a slut!"

Yuki narrowed her eyes angrily and done a backflip, hitting her foot on Masaya's chin. "Don't you ever disrespect my mother like that!"

She ran back upstairs. It was 6 A.M, so she had four hours to get ready. She took a shower, fixed her hair, picked out clothes then checked the time. 8 A.M.

She sighed and walked over to the desk and picked up Fruit Perfume. She sprayed it three times and walked back over to her bed. She fell on her back to the bed. She twisted over alittle to grab her head phones and pressed play on her CD player. After an hour of listening to music she got up and grabbed her cell phone, sending a text to Neko:

_Yo, I'm going to the Zoo with Jake. Stay at the cafe tonight and don't come home no matter what, Kay? Byez c(.c)_

She snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto her bed. Grabbing her backpack, she threw it over her shoulder and ran out the door, towards the zoo. A couple minutes later she reached the zoo and searched around for Jake. She found him sitting on a bench. She mentally perpared herself, straightning her dark green hair with her fingers.

Yuki smiled and walked up to him, with her arms behind her. "Yo. Jake. Ready?"

He looked up her and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Let's go in." Jake stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Yuki felt alittle uncomfortable the way he was squeezing her shoulders as they walked into the Zoo. She decided to let it go just thinking she was paranoid.

Yuki squealed in delight as the reached the pandas. "Kawaiiiiiiiiii! Don't you think so Jake?"

He grabbed her chin and kissed her unexpectedly. Her pink eyes widened. He broke the kiss and whispered in her pointed ear, "Not as cute as you.." He tried to kiss her again but she wrenched herself from his grip and ran away. _'What was that? THAT WAS WAY WAY TO FAST! What. the. hellllll?'_

**Meanwhile with Hiroaki**...

Hiroaki was chilling on his bed when a beeping noise was heard. "Hm? Oh the phone.."

He got up and pulled a shirt on while walking over to a computer screen. He looked at the I.D. "Oh...it's Kisshu! Another excuse to see Yuki! Yes."

He pressed the blue button and a alien with green hair and amber golden eyes showed up on the screen, smirking. "Yo. Hiroaki, how's Ichigo...?"

"Good. I heard she's getting married by the way."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah.." Hiroaki picked up a peice of paper, "It was in Yuki's journal. Heh.." Kisshu examined the paper throught the screen.

"What does, '_She's marrying the bastard._' mean?", Kisshu asked curiously.

"Oh, Yuki doesn't like the human man. Ichigo is being 'forced' to marry the man. He forced her to have sex with him, now she has two kids."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? I WOULD HAVE QUIT THE MISSION BEFORE THE FIRST KID WAS BORN!"

"Eh? The first kid is yours. You didn't know that? Yuki is your daughter..." Hiroaki picked at his nails, not looking at Kisshu who almost fainted.

"N-N...I'm coming! Tell Ichigo. Bye." He screen went blank. Hiroaki smirked and teleported to Yuki's room. "YUKI-CHAAAN! I have some news!"

Yuki looked up from her cellphone, with tear-streaked eyes. "What do you want...?"

Hiroaki touched his feet to the floor. "What's wrong with my Yuki?"

"Not yours. And I...um...never mind, it's nothing. What 'news' do you have to share with me?" Hiroaki stepped closer to her and she backed up into the wall.

"Your dad is coming back."

Yuki's eyes sparkled and she hugged Hiroaki. "Wow! For real?"

He rested his head on hers. "Yeah but he didn't tell me when."

"Oh...er...Hiroaki?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to fight anymore..." Yuki hugged him closer and new tears ran down her face.

"I...I don't either." He kissed her hair. "We could run away together..." Yuki sobbed into his shirt.

"I want to see my dad though..."

Hiroaki smiled and raised her face with his hand. "Then after?"

Yuki closed her eyes and kissed him. "Yeah.."

"I love you, Yuki." Hiroaki kissed her and Yuki threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She broke the kiss and whispered in his longer ear. "I love you too, Hiroaki. I can't love anyone but you. I love the way your playful additude excites me. And the way you pop up all the time, unexpected."

"Aww, how sweet.", Hiroaki joked. Yuki playfully pushed him and wiped her tears. "Shut up. Let's go tell my mom." Yuki teleported with Hiroaki to the cafe. Yuki looked around and saw her mother wasn't on the bed. She let go of Hiroaki and walked around. "Stay here. I'll find her." She ran up the stairs and opened the door. Everyone was surrounding something. Yuki walked up to them, "What's going on..guys?"

Mint turned to her. "Oh Yuki. Hello."

Yuki waved akwardly at Mint. Suddenly she was tackled, "AWW! SHE'S SO KAWAII, ICHIGO!", A new voice to Yuki exclaimed. Yuki heard her mother laugh, "Yeah I told you Kisshu."

Kisshu...Kisshu. Her dad. Her dad is back. "D-Daddy...?" She got a good look at the man. He had green hair and amber golden eyes. She was over-whelmed. So over-whelmed that she passed out. Last thing she saw was the smirking face of her father.

**Haruko: Good? REVIEW!**

**Kish: I'm back!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Waking up and tranformation!

**Haruko:** **Hm..I haven't had the time for this one so sorry for the delay. I had some..*ahem* other things to worry about. Hopefully when I finish this chapter it'll be good enough for you guyz!**

**Kish: DOWN WITH THE TREE-HUGGER! *makes weird noises***

**Pudding: *sweatdrop***

**Yuki: *jumping up and down* BEGIN BEGIN!**

After Kisshu brought Yuki downstairs and laid her onto a spare bed, he turned to see a grinning Hiroaki. Hiroaki chuckled, "Yo, Kisshu. Haven't seen you in person since I was little."

"Yeah.", Kisshu grunted and took a step closer to Hiroaki. "So, you've been messing with my daughters stuff?"

Hiroaki lost his frown and backed up at the seriousness of Kisshu's face. "Ah! I-It's not like that! Besides you said you messed with Ichigo's stuff!" Kish felt a well-deserved smack in the back of his head. He turned to see a frowning Ichigo, "Kish! You never told me that."

"Was I soposed to?" He got another smack in the head. He rubbed his head, "Jeez Koneko-chan! If you keep that up you're gonna scramble my brains!"

"They already are scrambled, you idiot!" Ichigo stared at him with a angry expression. She realized he was holding in his laughter. He suddenly crushed her in a hug. "Oh, Ichigo..I really missed you." Ichigo lost all her anger and hugged him back.

She let out a little laugh and said, "I missed you, too, Kisshu. I'm so glad you're back. I know you can protect me from Masaya."

Kisshu growled, "So Masaya's the one that forced you?"

"U-Uh yes.." Kisshu was getting more angry by the minute, Ichigo had to distract him. "Mom..?"

Ichigo's head popped up. "Yuki!" She let go of Kisshu and ran beside of Yuki, who was standing up holding her forehead. "M-Mom.."

"Where's Hiroaki-kun?" Yuki gasped out as she grabbed one of Ichigo's arms to hold herself up.

Kisshu scratched his head and looked around. "I..I think he left.", He half-whispered but Yuki heard him.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "S-So, it wasn't a dream?" She stepped toward him, letting go of her mother. "You're really here?"

Kish looked in her eyes. He saw tears starting to form in her dark pink eyes. "Yuki..what's wrong?" She looked down for a second before running at Kisshu and wrapping her arms around him, tightly. "Daddy," She sobbed into his chest, "I missed you so much! Don't leave us anymore!"

Kisshu smiled sadly and patted her back. He shushed her "Don't worry. I'll stay by you and your moms side. I promise to never leave you alone again."

Ichigo watched the scene, smiling, as she fell back to sit on the bed "So, what are we gonna do now?"

Kisshu grinned "How about some Tree-hugger hunting?" Ichigo shook her head violently but Kisshu and Yuki were already declaring war.

"Hell yeah! Let's kill the tree-hugging bastard!" Yuki shouted as she fist-pumped. Kisshu high-fived his daughter and opened a teleportation hole. Ichigo pinched the skin between her eyes and lightly shook her heead as her daughter and the father of her first child jumped through the hole, dissapearing from the room.

**WITH YUKI AND KISSHU**

Kisshu looked around the Aoyama house, grinning like a maniac. Yuki stopped and grabbed her pendant. She kissed it and yelled "Mew Mew Yuki! METAMORPHOSIS!" A pink and green light surounded her. She looked like she was covered in green and pink ribbon. Her panda ears and tail popped out.

The light finally dissapeared and she was wearing a pink shirt that showed her stomach and was tight on her. A pink frilly skirt with pink boots(like her moms but a slight lighter pink). Her armbands were green and pink. She had two leg band things on her thighs and looked exactly like the armbands(Ribbon-like). Her hair was pulled up higher and it looked like her moms usual pigtails but puffier. The collar was green and pink checkered with the yellow pendant hanging from it.

"Ribbon Bullet Bass!" A green bass guitar appeared in her hands. The tip had a hole on it. Yuki twirled it around in her hands and gripped it, skill-fully.

Kish looked at her, amazed. "Wow. I wasn't told you were a Mew Mew. The weapons look different from the original Mews.." Yuki grinned, proudly. "Yeah. I'm the only one with a cool weapon. Well..Sara has a Katana. Which is also cool but my bass rocks! It shoots out bullets like a gun!" She made a cat smile.

A sound from the kitchen made both of their ears perk up. Kish smirked and summoned his sais. Yuki smirked as well and kicked open the door leading to the kitchen.

It revealed..

**A very mean cliffy :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heh. Hope you enjoy little ones. Plus watch those youtube videos! Just put youtube . com in front of them! Kay? ENJOYYYY!**

**/watch?NR=1&v=rJiEgwn8B8I ****Guilty - Flyleaf (They are a super good band. I love that chicks voice)**

**/5PHPDcRdQgs ****What's This?(COVER) - Flyleaf**

** .com/gallery/#/d475jjl **** Yuki and Hiroaki kiss picture on my deviantart! :3 Check it outttt! (NOTE: there is a space in front of .com so just backspace that and it'll lead you straight there!)**

Yuki smirked and kicked open the door leading to the kitchen.

She saw a flash of yellow and pink before loosing her control and she plucked the guitar strings, shooting the room senceless. She busted the microwave, the lights, and made holes in the pink-painted walls laughing maniacly the whole time. Her face had the biggest grin, you would've thought she was a lunatic. She stopped shooting the silver bullets and blinked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" A shrill voice screeched. Yuki saw two people coming out from under the kitchen table. Her breath hitched, narrowing her eyes and lifting up her gun.

Neko's eyes went wide when Yuki was about to pluck the string and shoot Jake. Neko jumped in front of the gun and pushed it down. Yuki gasped at the sudden movement. "Nya?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YUKI? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Neko screamed, slapping Yuki across the face, making a large red mark appear. Yuki touched the side of her face with her fingertips, lightly in shock. "N-Neko?" Realization hit her hard. "OH MY GOD! Neko-san! I'm soooo sorry! I thought you were Masabaka! Sorry!" She got on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

"Umm why would you shoot at my dad?" Neko raised a brown eyebrow.

"O-O Er..y-you see..that i-is...um you're too young to understand! Anyways! What are you doing here? I texted you yesterday to stay at the freaking cafe, did I not?" Yuki glared through the agonizing pain of her left cheek. '_Damn it. I didn't know she hit so hard. Ugh, I can hear it throbbing!_'

"Um, I didn't hear it ring!" Neko swore as she took out her cell phone. She pressed a button and sweatdropped. "Ummm okay, maybe you did text me..." Yuki slapped her forehead.

"Do you know where the bastard is, Neko-san?" Yuki peeked behind of Neko and smirked. "Oh! There's one!"

Neko looked back too and a small blushed crawled apon her tan cheeks. "U-Uh...w-we were um j-just studying..yeah! That's right! Just studying!" Yuki knew from the sound of Neko's voice, they were kissing when she came and interupted. Classic Neko.

"What a player!" Yuki laughed. "Try to kiss my younger sister after you kissed me? On the same day? HAH!" Yuki's eye were filled with humor. "HAHAHAHAAAAHAAAHAHA!" She fell on her butt from laughing so hard, lifting her skirt alittle. Jake blushed when he saw her underwear and forcefully turned his head away. Neko caught that and left the room, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Kish stood behind Yuki, not knowing what was going on. He teleported, leaving his daughter alone with Jake.

Yuki stood up and wiped the tears from her eye before looking at the perverted blonde boy. "So.." Yuki smirked and cracked her knuckles "..is today a good day for you to die?" she said with nothing but humor in her voice.

Jake made a _pssshhtt_ sound as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You were just jealous," He said tauntingly before getting a mouthful of Yuki's gloved fist. Jake fell to the ground with a thud and a gasp.

"Awww! Did I hurt the poor Goldilocks?" Yuki laughed. "It would have been boring to kill you so I gotta go. Stay away from Neko." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him in a teleportation hole, not sure where she put him.

The Green-haired Mew yawned and stretched out like a cat. "Nyaaaaa," A smile and a blush crept apon her face as warm familiar lips covered hers. She moaned into the kiss with Hiroaki. Her fingers were tangled in his blue hair as his hands tightened around her curvy body. "Hiroaki..where have you been?" Yuki asked when they broke the passionate kiss, in the same position.

"Just checking on a few things. Why? You didn't cheat on me while I was gone, hm?"

She kissed his nose "Wouldn't dream of it.." He leaned in for another kiss but was interupted by a shill scream. "YUKI! ALIEN ATTACK!"

"Neko-san!" Yuki paid no mind to Hiroaki and started to unwrap herself from his arms but he wouldn't let go. He just held her tighter and tighter until Yuki grunted in pain. "Let..go...of me!"

"Nope! You're my little Panda-chan! So you're coming with me!"

Yuki froze as her eyes widened from hearing another one of Neko's screams. "No..."

**Haruko: UNEXPECTED! Sorry if it was too fast or boring! *sob* I just wanted to get the chapter out before people abandon it! ALSO! **_**The Guilt**_** chapter is coming out soon. Little preview. It's about Tsubaki's past. Hopefully it won't take as long as this *sweatdrops***

**REVIEW PLEASE! :3**


End file.
